Experiments are proposed to clarify the interaction between experience and transcription of immediate early genes in memory processing. Discoveries in this area could guide development of behavior and drug-based approaches to alleviation of the symptoms of hippocampal memory disorders. Aim 1 will determine the transcription-dependence of a rat's memory for context. The role of specific immediate early genes (lEGs) will be evaluated, as will the uptake, degradation, and dose-response of antisense oligodeoxynucleotides against the lEGs. Aim 2 will test the hypothesis that IEG transcription initiated by a context exposure could substitute for that normally induced after a separate, subsequent learning experience. Initial experiments will establish a behavioral priming effect in the context pre-exposure facilitation effect (CPFE) paradigm. We will then use the behavioral priming effect to block the effects of transcription inhibition in the CPFE. Finally, we will evaluate alternative hypotheses regarding the nature of the behavioral priming effect. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]